Qunut dan cerita konyol lainnya
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan shalat Subuh berjama'ah dan Naruto yang menjadi imamnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ? Dan kekoplakan apa saja yang akan Naruto dan kawan-kawan perbuat ?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary** : Naruto dan kawan-kawan melaksanakan shalat subuh berjama'ah dan Naruto yang menjadi imamnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ?

.

.

 **05 : 01 WIB**

Sebuah mushola, terdapat dua makhluk berambut jabrik yang berbeda warna, mereka berumur 18 tahun.

''Hei Kiba, H. Sarutobi kemana ? Kok belum datang ?'' tanya pemuda berambut warna kuning yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing kepada pemuda berambut warna coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik warna merah dipipinya.

''Entahlah Naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi pak Haji akan datang.'' kata Kiba yang ada didepan Naruto.

Kiba adalah mantan preman yang sudah bertobat. Dulunya, Kiba preman yang disegani oleh para penduduk Konoha. Tapi setelah dua bulan ia menjadi preman, ia langsung bertaubat karena dimimpikan hari kiamat yang membuatnya merinding.

Naruto dulunya adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Tapi ketika SMP kelas IX, ia dihianati Hinata yang membuat otak Naruto sengklek dan radak goblok.

''Assalamualaikum.'' kata seorang kakek tua bangkotan yang baru masuk kedalam mushola yang ternyata H. Sarutobi.

''Wa alaikum salam.''jawab Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Sarutobi dulunya adalah seorang penggali kuburan dan seorang pengubur jenazah. Ia pernah main disinetron Tukang Kubur Naik Haji. Dan alhamdulillah, dua tahun ia main sinetron, ia naik Haji, beberapa tahun setelah itu ia naik Haji untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia naik Haji sampai keempat kalinya.

''Alhamdulillah. Kalian sudah sampai disini. Nah saya ada kabar untuk hari ini, yang menjadi imam shalat subuh kali ini... adalah Naruto.''kata Sarutobi yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

''Ah! Pak Haji, sudah bertahun-tahun pak Haji jadi imam, biarlah pak Haji saja yang menjadi imam.'' tolak Naruto karena ada sesuatu alasan yang konyol.

''Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini hajat, tak mungkinkan kau menolak hajat ?''tanya Sarutobi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir gak jelas.

''Ti-tidak.'' kata Naruto ragu.

''Baiklah, saya akan memanggil jama'ah yang lain.'' Sarutobi keluar mushola untuk memanggil para jamaah yang masih berada diluar.

''Mati aku.'' kata Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya.

''Kau kenapa Naruto ?'' tanya Kiba yang melihat Naruto seperti kehilangan semangat masa tuanya...eh..maksudnya masa mudanya.

''Gawat Kiba.''

''Gawat apanya Naruto ?''

''Gawat !''

''Iya, apanya yang gawat ?''

''Aku...hiks...aku gak bisa doa Qunut.'' kata Naruto.

''Halah, itu masalah kecil. Ada dua cara membacanya, the long one, and the short one.''

''Benarkah ?'' tanya Naruto memastikan.

''He em. Kau mau tau ?'' tanya Kiba mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Iya. Yang panjang coba.''

''Qunuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt.'' kata Kiba memberi contoh salah yang sangaaaaaaaaat panjang.

''Wih ! Panjangnya.''protes Naruto.

''Yang pendek coba.'' kata Naruto.

''Qunut.''

''Eh ? Itu saja ?'' tanya Naruto memastikan karena yang satu ini sangat simpel.

''Yap.'' kata Kiba sambil mengangguk.

''Jika begini..aku akan menjadi imam yang terbaik. Hahaha''

Masuklah beberapa orang yang ternyata para jama'ah Shalat ( Lee, Sasuke, Sarutobi, Neji, Shino).

Setelah mereka berbaris... Sarutobi, Kiba dan Sasuke dibarisan depan. Lee, Neji, dan Shino dibarisan belakang.

''Nah ! Itu apa itu ? Itu apa itu ?'' kaata Naruto menunjuk kearah kaki Sasuke yang sedikit mundur kebelakang. ''Itulah yang harus kita perhatikan dalam baris berba...''

''...ris.''kata Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba.

''Maju sedikit lagi ya.'' kata Naruto yang segera dilakukan oleh Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

 **Puk**

''Ak.''

Naruto menepuk perut Kiba dengan sedikit keras yang membuat suara kesakitan keluar dari mulut Kiba.

''Apa ini ? Melenggot-lenggot mau sembahyang.'' kata Naruto yang melihat Kiba bergoyang goyang pelan.

''Ah ! Mohon maaf lah pak Haji. Disini sepertinya agak longgar, harus dirapatin. Yah, nanti saya beserta lori-lori nya ikut masuk.''

Setelah Sarutobi merapatkan barisannya, Naruto langsung menempati barisan paling depan.

''Kiba, Qamat Kiba. Qamat, Qamat.'' perintah Naruto yang dilaksanakan oleh Kiba.

''Allahu akbar...allahu akbar...allah..''

''Eehh!'' kata Naruto yang menghentikan takbir Kiba.

''Kau shalat apa itu ?'' tanya Naruto sedangkan Kiba hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

''Itulah, sembahyang setahun sekali. Kau tak tau membedakan yang mana Adzan, mana Qamat, dan mana Takbir. Itu tadi Takbir, bahlul.''kata pak Haji.

''I wrong, wrong ?'' tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

''Wrong ! Verry verry wrong.'' kata Sarutobi. ''Nih Qamat. Allahu akbar Allahu akbar.. Ashadu ala ilaahaillallah.. Asyhadu anna Muhammadar rasuulullaah...''

Skip

''Sami'Allaahuliman hamidah.'' kata Naruto setelah rukuk pada rakaat kedua.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang berdoa lalu diikuti oleh semua jama'ah. Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dengan PD nya ia mengatakan...

''Qunut.''

Semua heran dengan perkataan Naruto kecuali Kiba.

''Subahanalla.'' kata pak Haji yang menandakan bahwa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto salah.

''Alhamdulillah.'' kata Naruto lagi.

Lee dan Neji saling pandang karena heran dengan Naruto, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Shino hanya diam dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sarutobi hanya melirik kearah Naruto.

'Aduh, gimana ini ? Apa aku baca saja assalam antassalam ?' batin Naruto panik.

''Assalamu 'alaikum.'' kata Naruto lagi-lagi membuat semua bingung.

'Ini shalat Subuh...atau shalat mayat ?' batin Kiba melirik kearah Naruto yang ada didepannya.

Shino menahan tawa mati-matian dengan kesengklekan otak Naruto.

''Subahanallah.'' kata Sarutobi lagi.

''Hadeh ! Gawat.' batin Naruto panik. 'Apa aku pilih yang panjang ya ? Ah ! Sudahlah.' batin Naruto.

''Qunuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt.'' kata Naruto membacakan kata Qunut lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.

''Subahanallah.'' kata pak Haji agak keras.

''Allahu akbar.'' kata Naruto dengan wajah ingin menangis dan suara yang bergetar.

Semua jama'ah sujud, sedangkan Naruto hanya kebingungan kenapa mereka sujud.

'Eh ? Sudah sudut ?' batin Naruto juga ikut sujud.

'Waduh ! Jika begini ceritanya bisa gawat ini. Akh. Lebih baik aku kabur sajalah.' batin Naruto dan segera mengendap-endap untuk kabur dari mushola tersebut.

Setelah para jama'ah menunggu terlalu lama imam memberi perintah untuk duduk diantara dua sujud, Kiba memutuskan untuk mendongak untuk melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Tapi Kiba tidak menemukan siapapun didepannya.

''Pak Haji, hei pak Haji.'' kata Kiba menepuk punggung tangan Sarutobi.

Sarutobi menoleh kearah Kiba untuk menuntut penjelasan.

''Imam lari.'' kata Kiba membuat Sarutobi terkejut.

''Hemm?'' tanya Sarutobi lagi.

''Pak imam lari.'' kata Kiba lagi.

Sarutobi bangun dari sujudnya dan menoleh kekana kekiri seperti orang ling-lung.

Hah~ yah, dan shalat Subuh kali ini diakhiri dengan Naruto yang lari kucar kacir dan Shino tertawa ngakak.

.

.

 **Hai minna, jumpa lagi dengan author Duwi Bagus Utomo~~...maksudnya dengan Lio-kun11. G** **imana fic yang satu ini ? Pasti jelek amat dan garing abis kan ? Hahaha. Saya mendapat ide dari sebuah film pendek yang sangat lucu bagi author, dan itu sangat cocok untuk dibuat dalam fic yang bergenre humor. Yah, karena yang mbuat belum mahir dalam merangkai kata, jadi jelek. Baiklah, jumpa lagi di fic author yang lain. Jaa naa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :** Naruto dan kawan-kawan shalat Subuh berjama'ah dan Naruto yang menjadi imamnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ? Dan kekoplakan apa saja yang akan Naruto dan kawan-kawan perbuat ?

.

.

Setelah kejadian doa ''Qunut'' tadi pagi, siang harinya Naruto datang kerumah H. Sarutobi dan para jamaah yang hadir dimushola tadi. Hah~ Naruto Naruto, untung dimushola, kalau dimasjid bagaimana coba ? Ramai dah tuh orang.

Baiklah, sekarang kita pindah lokasi.

Sore hari disebuah pos ronda dekat gerbang desa Konoha, terdapat dua pemuda jabrik beda warna yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Kiba. Yah...sebenarnya mereka bukan sedang ngeronda melainkan hanya santai-santai saja, kebetulan Kotetsu dan Izumo entah pergi kemana.

''...hahahahaha...'' tawa Kiba yang entah menertawakan apa.

''Dasar kau ini ! Ini semua salahmu, kau memberitau kepadaku bahwa aku harus mengatakan Qunut setelah rukuk pada raka'at kedua.'' kata Naruto sambil bersedekap dada.

''Aku...hahaha...Aku tak menyangka Naruto, kau melakukan apa yang kukatakan...pffbahaha...''

Ooooo...bulaaaat ( '0' memang bulatkan ?)

Ooooohh...ternyata mereka membicarakan shalat Subuh yang berjalan dengan ''lancar'' tadi pagi.

Setelah Kiba berhenti tertawa, Naruto bertanya kepada Kiba.

''Oy Kiba, kau dulu preman kan ? Kenapa kau tobat ?'' tanya Naruto ( Naruto Naruto,,, apa salahnya orang bertobat ? Tobat itukan baik.)

''Itu karena...'' Kiba dengan ragu menjawab. ''Aku.. Aku mimpi hari kiamat yang sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan ketika aku bangun tidur, celanaku sudah basah.''

''Buahaahhaha... Kiba, Kiba, kau ngompol dicelana ? Hahaha.'' sekarang giliran Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Diamlah ! Hentikan tawamu.'' protes Kiba kepada Naruto.

''Hahaha...hahhh...ok ok.'' setelah tawanya sudah berhenti, Naruto melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.''hey Kiba, pertama kau bertobat, bagaimana ceritanya ?''

Kiba melakukan pose berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian konyol beberapa bulan yang lalu.

''Itu...begini ceritanya... Setelah aku mendapat mimpi yang menyeramkan, aku mengajak ketiga temanku untuk bertobat juga, dan mereka mau. Setelah itu kami berempat datang kerumah H. Sarutobi dan...''

Flashback

Disiang hari (13 : 06) terdapat empat kawanan preman yang berniat untuk tobat, mereka adalah Kiba, Shino, Choji, dan Kakashi. Walaupun umur Kakashi terpaut jauh dari mereka bertiga. Mareka berempat memutuskan untuk datang kerumah H. Sarutobi.

''Assalamualaikum.'' kata mereka dengan serempak.

Tak berselang lama H. Sarutobi membuka pintu seraya berkata '' Wa alaikumsalam. Ah ! Ternyata kalian, ayo masuk.''

Setelah mereka dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk disofa, H. Sarutobi bertanya maksud kedatangan preman ini.

''Emm... Kalau boleh tau, kedatangan anda-anda sekalian ini ada keperluan apa ?'' tanya Sarutobi sopan.

''Nganu... Begini pak Haji, kedatangan kami kesini ingin belajar shalat dan juga kami ingin bertobat dan meminta ampunan kepada Allah.'' kata Kakashi mewakili semuanya.

''Benarkah ?'' tanya Sarutobi dengan wajah cerianya, yang semula keriput, sekarang terlihat seperti pemuda umur empat belas tahun saking senangnya.

''Iya pak Haji.'' kata Kiab, Shino, Choji+ Kakashi.

''Alhamdulillah. Itu bagus. Ingat sebaik-baiknya orang adalah orang yang mau memperbaiki perilakunya.'' kat pak Haji dengan memandang kearah mereka berempat+author yang tiba-tiba nongol.

''Pak Haji, tolong ajari kami tata tertib melaksanakan shalat.'' kata Choji sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang entah dapat dari mana.

''Baiklah...tapi sebelum itu apa kalian tau cara shalat ?'' tanya H. Sarutobi kepada mereka berempat.

''Sebenarnya ...waktu kecil dulu kami sudah pernah belajar sedikit cara shalat, tapi kami sudah lupa.'' kata Shino.

''Kalau Al-Fatihah dan surah-surah yang lain ?'' tanya Sarutobi lagi.

''Ooo...kalau itu sih kami masih hafal pak Haji.''kata Kiba mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

''Baiklah...akan saya beri tau tata cara shalat. Ada beberapa hal yang membatalkan shalat, diantaranya adalah berbicara, tertawa, kentut...'' dan Sarutobi menerangkan tata cara shalat dengan panjang×lebar=luas kepada keempat mantan preman tersebut. Sedangkan Kiba dkk memperhatikan dan sesekali bertanya.

''... Bagaimana ? Apa kalian sudah paham ?'' tanya H. Sarutobi setelah mengakhiri penjelasan mengenai shalat.

''Iya pak Haji... Kami paham. Baiklah kalau begitu, kami mohon pamit untuk shalat Dzuhur dimasjid.'' kata Kakashi mendapat persetujuan dari Sarutobi.

Yah... Sebenarnya waktu Dzuhur sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi masih ada waktu untuk menunaikan ibadah shalat Dzuhur.

.

.

Setelah sampai dimasjid, mereka langsung berwudhu. Setelah berwudhu untuk mensucukian badan dari hadas kecil, mereka bersiap melakukan shalat Dzuhur berjamaah. Kakashi sebagai orang yang berumur lebih tua didorong oleh Kiba, Shino dan Choji untuk maju menjadi imam. Sedangkan ketiga temannya baris dibelakang sebagai makmum.

Shalat Dzuhur pun dimulai, sang imam memberikan aba-aba dengan membacakan takbiratul ikhram.

''Allahu Akbar.'' Kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan setelah itu bersedekap.

Ketiga makmum mengikuti gerakan sang imam.

Ketika mereka sedang khusyuk-khusyuknua shalat, tiba-tiba ada bau kentut yang menyengat hidung, kebetulan sekali mereka sudah lama tidak minum jamu, apalagi kentutnya gak bersuara, jadi baunya minta ampun, bangkai mah kalah ama baunya nih kentut.

Kiba dan Choji yang berbaris sebagai makmum mulai tidak tenang shalatnya karena bau ''wangi'' yang masuk keindra penciuman mereka. Sedangkan Shino hanya diam saja. Saking tidak tenangnya, akhirnya Kiba berbicara sambil terus melakukan shalat.

''Cih ! Bau kentut lagi...baunya minta ampun... Siapa sih yang kentut ? Pantat busuk dipake shalat.'' kata Kiba yang masih melakukan shalat.

''Sssstt...diam...jangan berisik, nanti shalatnya batal lo.'' kata Choji sambil menutup hidungnya.

''Khikhikhi.'' sedangkan Shino pelan hanya mereka tidak mendengar.

Kemudian Kakashi mulai tidak tahan dengan kebisingan para makmum perihal bau ''parfum''.

Sambil terus melakukan shalat, Kakashi berbicara.

''Kalian ini gimana sih ? Shalat kok ribut semua ? Batal shalatnya tau ! Kayak aku nih tenang.'' kata Kakashi.

''Loh !? Tenang kok bicara ?'' kata Choji.

Akhirnya shalat empat sekawan ini batal semua. Coba perhatikan, Shino pelaku kentut yang berarti batal duluan, Kiba yang berkomentar tentang kentut bau bangkai yang berarti berbicara juga batal. Choji mengingatkan Kiba agar tidak berisik, Choji juga bicara... Kemudian Kakashi yang mengingatkan makmumnya yang berarti juga berbicara. Jadi... Komplit deh batalnya. Hah~ dasar.

Flashback and

''Buahahaha...'' Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terguling-guling setelah mendengar masa lalu Kiba.

Kiba yang kesal pun mulai emosi dan membuka bekal Kotetsu yang tak jauh dari mereka dan isinya adalah bakwan. Saking emosinya, Kiba memasukkan 7 bakwan kemulut Naruto

''Nggkk...''

''Rasakan !'' kata Kiba sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah seperti orang sakaratul maut.

''Ngggggkk...ngggggggkkkk'''

 **T.B.C**

.

.

 **Saatnya balas review.**

 **1\. Tectona Grandis**

 **''Belum masuk adegan doa Qunut aja gua udah cengengesan. Bahasa nulismu mas luar biasa lawak.''**

 **Jawab**

'' Hehehe..makasih. Saya senang jika Grandis-san dan para reader bisa terhibur.''

 **2\. Vibergt**

 **''Ngakak bener gue bacanya, wkwkwk... Bagus thor.''**

 **Jawab**

''Arigato gozaimas. Hehehe

 **3\. Kokorolove4**

 **''Ngakak so hard ya Allah...bapak tak ceritain ikut ketawa juga (** Ayah aku ceritain juga ikut tertawa **)** **. gilakkk gilaa ceritanya wkwkwkwk.''**

 **Jawab**

''Hahaha...hahh... Bener-bener ngakak. Bahkan author baca cerita sendiri juga ketawa. Makasih ya.''

 **4\. Namikaze U. Menma**

 **''Ngakak gilaa...:^''**

 **Jawab**

''Hahaha.. Memang sangat lucu Menma-san.''

 **5\. Bluesky Lavender**

 **''Naruto bodohnya gak ketulungan ya ? Tapi kalau yang imam lari pas sujud, temanku ada yang seperti itu loh kak. Disuruh jadi imam shalat Dzuhur, ehh...pas sujud malah ngilang.''**

 **Jawab**

''Pffftthuahaha... Author gak nyangka, ternyata selain cerita uthor, ada juga yang nyata. Hahahaha...bener-bener sengklek otak temanmu, kebanyakan micin mungkin. Hadeh~ oh ya, apa temanmu pernah diselingkuhin pacarnya ? Kalau iya, mungkin itu penyebabnya.''

 **6\. Xcrom**

 **''Anjiirrr, ff yang sangat berfaedah XD.''**

 **Jawab**

''Wuiihh berfaedah sekali...hahaha. Begitu berfaedahnya sampai membuat perut sakit menahan tawa.

 **7\. ChipsAho**

 **''Kakss''**

 **Jawab**

''?''


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :** Naruto dan kawan-kawan shalat Subuh berjama'ah dan Naruto yang menjadi imamnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ? Dan kekoplakan apa saja yang akan Naruto dan kawan-kawan perbuat ?

.

.

Di pagi hari, udara sangat segar, hawa dingin masih merasuk ketulang sumsum yang membuat orang-orang menggigil. Burung-burung bernyanyi bagai Iis Dahlia(?), dan Iis Dahlia bernyanyi bagai burung. Tapi kita tidak akan menceritakan suhu pada pagi hari ini, tetapi kita akan menceritakan tentang masalah yang berada di KHS(Konoha High School), lebih tepatnya pada kelas XII IPA¹.

 **Brakk**

Seorang pemuda jabrik mendobrak pintu kelas dengan keras yang membuat seisi ruang menoleh keasal pelakor..eh !? Maksudnya keasal pelaku.

''GAWAATT! PR MATEMATIKA KU BELUM SIAAP!'' teriak sang pelaku sambil berlari kearah tempat duduknya dengan suara cempreng miliknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si otak sengklek, Naruto Uzumaki.

Orang-orang yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto juga heboh karena mereka juga baru ingat.

''WAAAHH! AKU JUGA LUPA !''

'' WAA ! AKU BARU INGAT !''

'' KYAAA ! LEE BE'OL DICELANA !''

Ok, lupakan teriakan perempuan bercebol dua yang sedang menjauhi lelaki beralis tebal.

Dan mereka semua mengerjakan gotong royong.

1 menit lagi bel akan segera berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Untunglah pr mereka sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi...

''Uwaaaah ! Aku belum siap, aju belum siap.'' kata gadis pirang yang baru masuk kelas, dia adalah sahabat dari Sakura Haruno, yaitu Ino Yamanaka.

Ino berlari kearah tempat duduknya dan tiba-tiba...

 **Teng Teng Teng**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tidak ada harapan lagi untuk si tukang gosip, Ino. Jadi, Ino tidak mengerjakan pr Matematika.

.

.

Sanf guru killer memasuki ruang XII IPA yang merupakan waktunya pelajaran Matematika.

''Assalamu alaiku, anak-anak.'' kata guru sambil menutup pintu.

''Wa alaikum salam, guru Anko.'' kata semua siswa serempak.

Setelah Anko duduk disinggasananya, Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Anko berada.

''Anu...itu...bu, apa aku boleh tanya ?'' kata Ino dengan ragu.

''Mau tanya apa ?'' tanya Anko dengan nada judes.

''Jangan galak-galak dong bu.'' kata Ino.

''Haah~ ...iya iya, mau tanya apa ?'' tanya Anko pura-pura lembut.

''Bu, aku ingin tanya, jika kita melakukan kesalahan, apa kita akan dihukum ?'' tanya Ino dengan gugup.

''Tentu saja, kenapa tidak ?'' kata Anko dengan bersedekap dada.

''Lalu, jika saya tidak melakukan kesalahan, apakah saya akan dihukum ?'' kata Ino kembali bertanya.

''Tentu saja tidak dong Ino, mana ada orang tanpa melakukan kesalahan dihukum.''

''Terus jika saya tidak mengerjakan apa-apa, apakah saya akan dihukum ?'' tambah Ino dengan wajah berharap-harap.

''Kamu itu kenapa sih ? Iya nggak lah ! Hukum itu dibuat untuk menghukum orang-orang yang melakukan kesalahan.'' kata Anko dengan jengkel.

''Ooooh... Baiklah.'' kata Ino dan berjalan ketempat duduknya.

''Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu ?''

''Hehe... Saya tidak mengerjakan pr.'' kata Ino sambil nyengir.

''BERDIRI DILUAR !''

Akhirnya Ino berdiri dikoridor sambil menangis gaje dan ada sebuah musik yang berbunyi...' Apa salahku~ ? Kau buat begini~..''

Hah~ Ino, Ino, salahmu banyak.

Sedangkan Ino langsung mendeadglear author seolah berkata ''tidak ada jatah untuk nanti malam.''

.

Author akan bermain tebak logika dengan para reader, siapa yang bisa menjawab akan author kirim selamat. Tenang, gak susah kok. Yuk mulai

1\. Didalam sebuah mobil, terdapat dua orang. Orang pertama sebagai penyupir, orang kedua sebagai penumpang. Si penumpang adalah anak dari si penyupir, tetapi si penyupir bukan ayah dari si penumpang. Pertanyaannya, siapakah si penyupir tersebut ?

2\. Jika ayam jago sebesar gajah, seberapa besqrkah telornya ?

3\. Jika kucing jadi singa, tikus jadi singa, ayam jadi singa, kambing jadi singa. Maka, singa jadi apa ?

4\. Didalam sebuah rumah, terdapat lima orang anak. Setiap anak melakukan aktivitas. Anak pertama, menonton TV. Anak kedua, menyanyi. Anak ketiga, bermain catur. Anak keempat membaca buku. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan anak kelima ?

Dan author akan memberi tau jawabannya pada chapter 5.

.

Saatnya balas review~

 **1\. Akrom azjh**

 **Thoor kok bisa author nongol kgk ada yg kaget**  
 **Masukin gue jg dong thor biar nambahin word lawak ngakak.**

Jawab

Hehe..ok deh, tapi kapan-kapan aja ya ?

 **2\. Guest**

 **Bagus kok thor ffc**  
 **lanjut terus ya thor**

Jawab

Sippp #ngacungin jempol

 **3\. Namikaze U. Menma**

 **Faedahnya bikin tenang(bergemuru hati, dan mulut membaca alqur'an seribu ayah(ngakak parah)**

Jawab

Hahaha

 **4\. TurTopel3s**

 **mantap thor... d tunggu lanjutannya.**

Jawab

Iyah, ini udah Up, semangat ya bacanya.

 **Hadeh...akhirnya sempet juga ngetiknya. Tapi maaf jika worldnya sikit amat, pasti para reader gak puas bacanya. Baiklah, chap depan akan author banyain worldnya dari pada yang ini. Baiklah, jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary :** Naruto dan kawan-kawan shalat Subuh berjama'ah dan Naruto yang menjadi imamnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ? Dan kekoplakan apa saja yang akan Naruto dan kawan-kawan perbuat ?

.

.

Siang hari pada hariminggu, seorang kakek tua(sebut saja namanya Boaka/OC) sedang memancing disebuah sungai. Kake Boaka suka menagatak sebuah kata 'GOBLOK'' pada setiap orang.

Tak berapa lama datanglah seorang anak berambut coklat, ia bernama Konohamaru.

''Lagi ngapain kek ?'' tanya Konohamaru yang berada disamping kakek Boaka.

''Lu gak liat ? Gue lagi mancing goblok.'' kata kakek Boaka yang masih fokus dengan acara memancingnya.

''Dapet banya gak kek?'' tanya Konohamaru lagi.

''Ya kagaklh goblok, lo gak liat kalau embernya kosong?'' kata kakek dengan kuahnya yang memuncrat.

''Emang mancingnya pake apa kek ?'' Konohamaru bertanya sekali lagi.

''Ya pakek cacinglah goblok.''

''Pantes aja gak dapet, coba kalau pake bakso, terus dpotong kecil-kecil, habis itu kasih kecap saos abc.'' kata Konohamaru memberi saran.

''Emang bisa ya?'' tanya Boaka menatap Konohamaru.

''Ya kagak bisalah goblok.'' kata Konohamaru, setelah itu kabur meninggalkan sang kakek Boaka yang sock.

Sedangkan Boaka yang baru pertama kali di-goblok-in oleh anak kecil, terkena serangan jantung dan akhirnya meninggal.

Akhirnya sang Shinigami datang menjemput arwahnya dan membawanya kealam sana.

Di alam sana...

Shinigami dan seorang kakek saling berhadapan.

''Kek, semasa tinggal didunia, apa kakek punya agama ?'' tanya Shinigami kepada Boaka.

''Ya tentu saja punyalah, goblok.'' kata kakek lagi dengan kata andalannya, goblok.

''Maaf kek, tolong bahasanya dijaga, bisa kemungkinan kakek bisa hidup lagi.'' nasehat Shinigami.

''Memangnya bisa ya.'' tanya sang kakek antusias.

''Ya kagak lah goblok.''

Sedangkan sang kakek mendengar Shinigami meng-goblok-kannya, terkena serangan jantung dua kali dan mati untuk kedua kalinya

.

.

Setelah menjahili kakek Boaka, Konohamaru kembali keliling daerah untuk mengerjai orang lagi.

Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat benda kuning berjalan dengan ini membuat Konohamaru mempunyai ide jahil lagi.

Konohamaru menjongkokkan badannya dan kemudian ia mengorek-ngorek tanah.

Ditempat benda kuning, a.k.a Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menyusuri daerah sekitar. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Konohamaru menjongkokkan badan. Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya menghampiri Konohamaru.

''Oii ! Konohamaru.'' panggil Naruto.

''Ada apa kak Naruto ?'' tanya Konohamaru setelah menegakkan tubuhnya.

''Kau sedang apa ?'' tanya Naruto kepo.

''Rahasia.'' jawab Konohamaru.

''Kok gitu sih, ayo dong kasih tau.'' paksa Naruto.

''Tidak, ini rahasia.'' kata Konohamaru.

''Kasih tau dong.'' mohon Naruto.

''Baiklah, akan aku kasih tau. Tapi ada syaratnya, kasih aku uang 50 ribu.'' syarat Konohamaru.

Naruto yang sudah kepo tingkat akut, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memberi Konohamaru uang 50ribu.

''Nih.'' kata Naruto memberikan selembar kertas.

''Hehe.'' Konohamaru hanya cengengesan menerima uang Naruto.

''Udeh, cepetan. Kasih tau rahasianya.'' tuntut Naruto.

''Iya, iya. Nah, akukan ingin mengerjai seseorang, dan orang itu sudah kena jebak. Makasih ya kak, uangnya.'' kata Konohamaru dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang belum ngeh dengan maksud Konohamaru, berpikir keras berjam-jam. Setelah mengerti maksud Konohamaru, muka langsung berubah.

''WOII ! KEMBALIKAN UANGKUUU!'' teriak Naruto menggelegar.

''KONOHAMARUUU!''

.

Untuk jawaban kalian para reader, akan ditayangkan pada ch 5.

.

 **Hai hai minng, jumpa lagi dengan author super bangsat sepanjang abad.**

 **Hahah, bagaimana chap ini ? Apa sudah bagus? Author yakin, pazti yang kurang adalah world nya. Jika ada kesempatan, author akan tambahin deh worldnya.**

 **Baiklha hanya ini yang bisa authir sampaikan jumpa lagi.**


End file.
